ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Banjo-Kazooie: The Lands of Harmoncia
Banjo-Kazooie: The Lands of Harmoncia '''is a 2022 platforming/Action game developed by '''Rare '''and published by '''Microsoft '''for '''Xbox, Switch, 3DS, '''and '''PC. '''After the success of '''Yooka-Laylee, Rare had a full restructuring and hired back some of their older employees to help with their current status to gamers everywhere. After some ideas began being thrown around, they decided to bring back some of their older franchises back for a full revival/reboot, starting with Banjo-Kazooie and Conker, being developed by different teams simultaneously. The team for Banjo were mostly filled with veteran Rare employees, building the game on some scrapped ideas for Twelve Tales: Conker 64 '''and long timed rumored '''Banjo Threeie. '''After the mechanics were finished, the name was chosen as a reference to their old '''Donkey Kong Land series, so it was decided to have multiple lands in their game to travel doing objectives and unlocking new areas. '''Gameplay: '''The game is played from a Third-Person Perspective with the player playing as Banjo and Kazooie traveling through levels on foot, in the air, or vehicles the player builds from piece s scattered across the map, however, the player can also play as other characters, such as Mumbo Jumbo, Bottles, and Tooty who can also help in the regular levels by either upgrading your skills, teaching you new moves, opening up new paths with collectables or mini games, advice on how to beat bosses or where secret passages are, and to show you what new enemies your facing or new items with secret abilities you can use on your quest. There are also different shapes and colored music notes, because of this, these kinds of notes will give the player different power ups that can help them in situations or the music notes will give them an item that the player can save for later or use them at that moment to find shortcuts to different worlds that will change the enemies in the environment you are currently in and will release new items in that area that could raise the difficulty of the game. Getting a certain number of music notes can give the player three options: Raise the players health, upgrade all the moves they have in their possesion, or to help them in a boss fight for only one time, however, the music notes can help the enemies too, if you die in the world your on, your music notes will scatter in the area you died at, this will make the enemies stronger, faster, or tougher considering how you died. Transformations are replaced with a new mechanic: The Masks of Harmoncia, special masks that can change the players moveset and attributes. Their are eight masks: Spirit of Harmoncia; turns Banjo and Kazooie into ghosts, replaces jumping with floating, can take control of inanimate objects, can use a scream attack that can defeat enemies facing you, and can use a hurricane spin. However, you can get hurt if you are near any electricity, mirror enemies can reflect your scream back at you, and record players can hide laser that can not be passed through. Storm of Harmoncia: